1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel fender flap that is used over each wheel of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, motorcycles, three-wheeled motor vehicles and four-wheeled off-road vehicles are equipped with flaps over wheels of those motor vehicles so as to block the splashing of water and/or mud. An exemplary motorcycle wheel fender flap is disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-224176, published Aug. 12, 2004. Those flaps are generally made of a synthetic resin.
The wheel fender flaps of the kind referred to above are apt to swing or shake when the motor vehicles drive on a rough road. To suppress the swinging, it may be contemplated to form reinforcement ribs integrally with the wheel fender flaps during the molding of the latter. However, the molding of the reinforcement ribs integrally with the wheel fender flaps may often leave pull-ins caused by thermal shrinkage in surfaces of the eventually molded wheel fender flaps, which lead to deterioration in appearance of the wheel fender flaps.